Naughty Evil Kid
by lacrimadoll
Summary: Cinta itu tak pernah mengenal perbedaan, bukan? Lalu, apa salahnya kalau aku mencintai bocah nakal berjuluk 'evil' itu? Perbedaan umur kami, bukanlah sebuah masalah. - DBSJ Fic! BoysLove, ChangKyu, OOC, Typo and more. RnR please? But, be POLITE! Chp 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Naughty Evil Kid"**

**All chara own by Sment**

**Request from Kiyocchi twitter**

**If you DON'T LIKE…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Ruang tengah di kediaman keluarga Jung pagi ini, tampak sedikit lebih suram dari biasanya. Sang kepala keluarga, Jung Yunho, menatap ke arah dua sosok yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sungguh, bukan maunya jika ia harus berhadapan dengan dua tatapan tajam dari dua sosok yang sama-sama ia cintai.

Salah satu dari dua sosok itu, adalah seorang namja dewasa berwajah cantik yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah 'istri' dari Jung Yunho sendiri. Kim—atau lebih tepatnya Jung— Jaejoong, menatap lurus sosok suaminya dengan big doe-eyesnya. "Kau bercanda kan Yun? Kau ingin tugas ke luar negeri lagi, padahal kau baru pulang dari Jerman?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan meminta pengertian. "Boo...jangan begini, aku juga tak bisa menolaknya."

"Selalu saja itu alasanmu Yun!"

"Boo..."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berwarna merah alami, sebuah ciri khas darinya yang menandakan bahwa ia tengah kesal—atau merajuk— pada Yunho. Melihat bibir menggoda sang istri yang mengerucut, Yunho pun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain turun dari kursinya dan berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong.

Namja tampan berkulit tan itu meraih sepasang tangan berwarna putih susu milik Jaejoong, lalu ia arahkan ke dadanya sendiri. "Boo," Yunho mencoba untuk memanggil Jaejoong. Namun yang di panggil, masih membuang wajahnya—berusaha acuh.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku melakukan perjalanan ini demi kau dan Changmin, aku hanya ingin hidup kalian bahagia. Ne? Jadi tolong, jangan beratkan aku di dalam pekerjaan ini." kata Yunho dengan nada lembut.

"Bukankah pekerjaanmu itu memang lebih penting dibandingkan aku dan Changmin?"

"Boo...jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku─"

Changmin menatap jengan pada kedua orang dewasa yang ada di hadapannya. Namja tampan berumur sepuluh tahun itu hanya mampu memutar bola matanya—bosan— ketika ia harus melihat dan mendengar adegan oh—so—romantic— yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Bisakah kalian menunda adegan lovey dovey itu? Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hidup seorang Jung Changmin, kalau Umma juga memutuskan untuk ikut dalam perjalan bisnis Appa ke Rusia?" tanya Changmin dengan nada malas. Kedua belah matanya menatap bergantian pada sosok Yunho dan Jaejoong, "Jangan bilang kalau kalian mau menitipkan aku ke tempat ahjusshi yang keningnya melebihi lebar lapangan terbang itu. Tidak, terima kasih! Aku tidak cocok dengan istrinya." lanjut Changmin segera, ketika Ummanya ingin bicara.

"Minnie─" Jaejoong hendak bicara lagi, namun akhirnya kembali di potong oleh Changmin.

"Pokoknya aku menolak dengan keras, kalau Umma mau menitipkan aku disana selama kalian pergi ke Rusia!"

Jaejoong geram dan kesal, ia belum biacara sampai selesai, tapi anaknya itu—dengan kurang ajarnya— selalu memotong ucapannya. "Yaaa! Jung Changmin!" Jaejoong memukul kepala anak semata wayangnya itu dengan sepenuh hati. "Dengarkan dulu kalau Umma mau bicara!"

Changmin meringis kesakitan, ternyata pukulan sang Umma cukup menyakitkan juga. 'Aku tidak akan mencari masalah dengan Umma kalau pukulannya benar-benar dahsyat!' Setidaknya, begitulah isi otak Changmin sekarang.

"Umma tidak akan menitipkanmu ditempat Yoochun dan Junsu. Tapi..." Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya dengan nada mengambang, membuat Changmin langsung melupakan penderitaannya—pasca pemukulan yang di lakukan oleh Jaejoong. Namja kecil namun mempunyai tinggi badan di atas normal itu, menatap sang Umma dengan tatapan penasaran. "Tapi...?"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti pada anaknya itu, "Kau akan kami titipkan ke tempat teman lama kami. Iya kan Yunnie?" ucap Jaejoong sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. "Teman lama Umma dan Appa? Nuguya? Setahuku, teman Umma dan Appa hanya ahjussi berkening super lebar itu, dan istrinya. Memangnya Umma dan Appa punya teman lagi?" tanya Changmin dengan nada tidak yakin.

**PAKK!**

Kali ini, kepala Changmin harus rela mendapatkan pukulan kedua yang di berikan oleh Yunho. "Yaaa! Anak ini...benar-benar! Tentu saja kami punya teman yang lain. Lagipula, kau juga pernah kami ajak untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Kau lupa?"

Changmin menatap kesal sosok ayahnya itu. "Mana aku tahu!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat Minnie-ah? Kau kan pernah bertemu dengan keluarga dari teman Umma ini. Bahkan...kau pernah mencium anak tertua mereka. Ohohoho..." Jaejoong tertawa genit, yang langsung disambut dengan kernyitan di dahi Yunho.

"Eh? Jinjjayo? Aku lupa..." Changmin menjawab sekenanya.

Jaejoong dan Changmin pun hanya bisa bersweat drop ria mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dan pada akhirnya, Changmin stress sendiri akibat ketidak jelasan orang tuanya dalam hal titip-menitipkan dirinya.

"JADI AKU AKAN DI TITIPKAN DIMANAAAAA?" teriakan frustasi dari Changmin pun membahana keseluruh ruangan.

**XOXOX**

Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga Kim, tampaklah ketegangan yang luar biasa. Pasalnya, setelah pengumuman mendadak yang diberikan oleh sang ibu rumah tangga bernama Park—Oh mari ralat dengan nama Kim— Jung Soo, perihal kehadiran anggota keluarga baru untuk sementara diantara mereka, langsung mendapatkan protesan keras dari sang anak sulung.

Kim Kyuhyun, langsung berteriak histeris begitu sang Umma memberitahukan kabar yang baginya adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. "Umma bercanda kan? Aku tidak mau anak iblis semacam itu, tinggal disini! BIG NO!" tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

Jung Soo—sang Umma— hanya bisa menghela nafas. Wajah cantiknya yang bagai malaikat itu memandang ke arah sang suami, yang masih sibuk membaca koran dan terkesan tak mau ikut campur. "Yeobo..." panggil Jung Soo lembut pada sosok suaminya.

Mendengar panggilan lembut dari Jung Soo, namja tampan bertubuh tinggi bedar itu langsung menurunkan koran paginya, dan beralih menatap sosok cantik yang duduk di kursi seberang. Jung Soo memberikan isyarat mata pada suaminya itu, untuk memberikan penjelasan pada anak sulung mereka entang masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi.

Young Woon, menutup koran paginya dan menatap sosok Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "Kyu," Panggilnya.

"N—ne, Appa?"

"Tidak ada bantahan! Mau tidak mau, mulai nanti malam...Changmin akan tinggal disini bersama kita. Setidaknya sampai Umma dan Appa-nya kembali! Arraseo?"

Telak!

Kyuhyun tak akan mampu membentah lagi kalau ayahnya yang berbicara. Kini namja manis bersurai ikal kecokelatan itu tampak ragu untuk menjawab. "Arraseo?" Young Woon mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tap—i..."

"A—r—r—a?"

'Ugh...sial! Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kalau Appa sudah bicara!' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dan akhirnya, dengan berat hati dan ketidak relaan, namja manis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu mengangguk. "Ne, Appa. Arraseo!"

**XOXOX**

**January, 15. Kim Family...**

Makan malam kali ini, terasa bagai neraka untuk Kyuhyun. Bayangkan saja, dihadapannya saat ini, ada sesosok bocah evil yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan intens. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa jengah dan kesalnya Kyuhyun? Oh, jangan lupakan juga seringai menakutkan yang terhias di bibir mungil bocah itu.

Kalau kalian berpikir, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa takut pada bocah itu? Sementara dirinya juga sama-sama berpredikat sebagai namja evil.

Memang terkesan tidak mungkin dan konyol. Tapi yakinlah, bocah yang ada dihadapannya ini jauh lebih evil dibandingkan dengannya. Kyuhyun belum lupa bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan bocah itu, tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Hyung..."

Dan Kyuhyun ingin pingsan begitu ia mengingat salam pertemuan yang sudah terlewat dua jam yang lalu. Sungguh, seringai iblis milik bocah itu masih terpatri jelas di benak Kyuhyun sampai saat ini.

"Steaknya tidak dimakan, Hyungie? Sayang loh~ apa hyungie mau aku suapi?"

Dan tolonglah para dewa yang ada dimanapun! Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar sama sekali kalau bocah iblis bernama Jung Changmin itu, sudah duduk disebelahnya. Dengan gerakan yang entah bagaimana terlihat bagai slow motion, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok Changmin. Dan pada saat itu juga, Changmin dengan cepat menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Tidak aku sangka, aku malah dititipkan ketempat ini. Sepertinya...ini akan menyenangkan! Iya kan, Kyuhyunnie?" Bisik Changmin, tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lekas-lekas menjauhkan telinga serta tubuhnya dari jangkauan Changmin. Kyuhyun menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan horror, "K—kau..."

"Eh? Ada apa, Changminnie?" tanya Jung Soo, begitu ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres antara—tatapan— anaknya dengan Changmin di bangku seberang sana.

"Anio, ahjusshi. Hanya sedikit ketakutan berlebih dari seseorang..." jawab Changmin, kini dengan sebuah cengiran polos yang terpatri diwajah tampan namun kekanak-kanakan miliknya.

Dan saat itu juga, Kyuhyun kembali merutuk dan mengutuki apa saja. Namun sayang, hanya di dalam hati saja. 'Matilah kau Kim Kyuhyun!' rutuknya.

**XOXOX**

"Nah, Changminnie. Ini adalah kamarmu, maaf ya kalau kamarnya belum ahjussi bersihkan dengan benar. Henry sejak pagi mengganggu terus, jadi mohon maklum ya." Jung Soo berbasa-basi sebentar pada Changmin, setelah ia menunjukkan dimana letak kamar anak itu untuk sementara waktu.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti. "Gwaenchanna, ahjusshi. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup kok..."

"Jinjjayo? Baiklah. Ummm~ disebelah kamarmu, ada kamarnya Kyuhyunnie. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa minta padanya. Arraseo?"

'Kyuhyunnie? Jadi kamarnya disebelah? Ufufufu...ini akan semakin menarik saja.' Pikir Changmin.

Jung Soo menatap Changmin dengan bingung. Bagaimana namja cantik itu tidak bingung, kalau bocah yang ada dihadapannya ini tengah menampilkan sebuah senyuman evil, yang...menyeramkan. "Min, Changmin!" Jung Soo mencolek bahu kecil milik Changmin, berusaha menyadarkan Changmin dari pikiran-pikiran evilnya.

"E—eh? Ne, ahjussi? Waeyo?" tanya Changmin yang akhirnya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Namja berusia sepuluh tahun itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut, lalu menguap sebentar. Melihat hal tersebut, membuat Jung Soo urung untuk bertanya lagi. Akhirnya dengan beberapa patah kata lalu ucapan selamat beristirahat, Jung Soo keluar dari kamar—sementara— milik Changmin.

Sepeninggal Jung Soo, Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan seringai evilnya. Oh, betapa tuhan sangat salah dalam memberikan wajah—pura-pura— polos kepada Changmin. Karena wajah polosnya itu, banyak orang yang sudah tertipu olehnya. Termasuk...

"Kyuhyunnie, aku datang...!"

Ya, termasuk anak sulung dari keluarga Kim itu sendiri. Namja manis bernama Kim Kyuhyun, yang saat ini tengah menikmati kucuran air hangat dari shower di dalam kamar mandinya. Tanpa tahu, bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada kejutan untuknya.

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidurnya. Namja manis bersurai ikal itu hanya mengenakan handuk, yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya. Dengan tubuh bagian atas yang terekspose bebas, serta rambut ikal kecokelatannya yang masih basah, sungguh menggoda iman siapa saja yang melihat.

Termasuk...

"Entah kenapa aku merasa di perhatikan," Kyuhyun berujar sendiri. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk memilah piyama, akhirnya terhenti begitu saja. Sungguh, namja berwajah manis itu saat ini merasa ada yang aneh di dalam kamarnya.

Bukan, bukan karena Kyuhyun merasa ada hantu atau semacamnya. Hanya saja...dirinya merasa ada sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya, entah darimana. Kyuhyun pun membolak-balikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sekeliling, namun ia tak mendapati apapun.

Dan namja manis itu memutuskan untuk kembali memilih piyama, dan langsung memakainya. Setelah mendapatkan piyama yang pas, Kyuhyun segera membuka handuk yang membelit pinggangnya. Dan terekspose-lah bagian tubuh terintim Kyuhyun saat handuk itu jatuh ke lantai. Dengan gerakan lambat, Kyuhyun menggunakan pakaian dalamnya, lalu beralih pada celana piyama-nya.

**BRUGGHH!**

Belum juga selesai memakai celana piyama-nya, Kyuhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan suara benda—atau seseorang— yang terjatuh. Arahnya dari atas tempat tidurnya sendiri. Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, Kyuhyun menatap ke arah tempat tidurnya. 'Kenapa selimutku berantakan?' tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, begitu ia mendapati bedcover tempat tidurnya berantakan.

Bola mata cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun pun kembali menelusuri lantai tempat tidurnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun, begitu ia medapati sepasang kaki kecil yang tengah bergerak-gerak di lantai. Dan saat sepasang kaki kecil itu di perhatikan lebih baik lagi, Kyuhyun pun menemukan sesosok makhluk yang sangat—**TIDAK**—ingin ia temui.

Dengan raut wajah penuh amarah, Kyuhyun menarik sepasang kaki itu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. "JUNG CHANGMIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU, HAH?" amuk Kyuhyun.

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memasang cengiran lebar di wajah tampannya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat prosesi mandi—malam— yang Kyuhyunnie lakukan kok."

**Twitch! Twitch!**

Dua urat kemarahan, kini telah menghias di kening Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka kalau bocah—ah, mari kita benarkan tulisan ini dengan kata **EVIL**— itu bisa sedemikian kurang ajar terhadap dirinya. "Keluar!"

"Eh? Kenapa aku disuruh keluar?" tanya Changmin dengan nada tak terima.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk tidak terpancing dengan sikap bocah evil dihadapannya itu. "Keluar, dan bersihkan darah di hidungmu itu!"

Changmin terdiam sesaat, lalu kemudian dia meraba hidungnya serta philtrum-nya sendiri. Dan benar saja, memang ada darah disana. Changmin pun kembali memberikan cengiran kepada Kyuhyun. "Ah, ne! Ne! Sepertinya aku mimisan karena melihat tubuh telanjang Kyuhyunnie tadi."

**BLUSH!**

Sudah bisa dipastikan, siapa yang memerah mendengar perkataan—tanpa dosa—dari Changmin? Ya, benar sekali. Dialah...

"JUNG CHANGMIN!" ya, dialah Kyuhyun. Yang kini tengah berteriak karena kesal akan tingkah bocah evil dari keluarga Jung.

**XOXOX**

Tak terasa, malam telah lewat dan berganti dengan pagi yang dinginnya teramat sangat menusuk. Wajar saja kan kalau Korea masih dingin, toh hari ini masih berada di bulan Januari. Tapi bukan hal itu yang penting pagi ini, lalu apa? Mari kita lihat keadaan di halaman depan rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

Di halaman itu, tampaknya ada keributan kecil antara dua namja dewasa, dengan seorang namja kecil. Bisa kita tebak namja kecil itu adalah Changmin. Lalu, siapa dua namja dewasa lainnya?

"Hei, Zhou Mi! Kau kenal bocah ini?" tanya seorang namja tampan bertubuh atlestis, pada seorang namja lainnya yang memiliki tinggi badan dan panjang hidung berlebih—Zhou Mi.

"Entahlah, Siwon. Aku baru melihat bocah yang ini, biasanya aku melihat Henry." jawab Zhou Mi pada sosok namja atletis, bernama Siwon.

Dua namja yang sama-sama tampan itu masih terlibat perbicangan seru tentang siapa—bocah—yang membukakan—pintu—rumah—Kyuhyun— itu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan, sudah memunculkan urat marah di keningnya. "YAAAAA! Kalau mau membicarakan orang secara sembunyi-sembunyi, jangan di depan orang yang bersangkutan!" akhirnya Changmin berteriak, karena tak sanggup menahan kesal.

Zhou Mi dan Siwon terlonjak karena mendengar teriakan—super— kencang milik Changmin. Dua namja itu mengelus-elus telinga mereka, yang baru saja menjadi korban teriakan Changmin.

Zhou Mi maju untuk mendekat ke arah Changmin. Namja berkebangsaan ganda—China- Korea— itu menatap Changmin lekat-lekat, "Hei adik kecil, kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di dalam rumah Kyuhyunnie? Kau kan bukan Henry." Tanya Zhou Mi.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi adik kecilmu, koala?"

Zhou Mi meringis. Kata-kata Changmin, langsung menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan rivalnya sendiri—Siwon. Mendengar panggilan 'koala' yang di lontarkan Changmin untuk Zhou Mu, langsung mengundang tawa keras dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu ya, kuda liar?"

Hening.

"..."

"..."

Zhou Mi dan Siwon saling bertatapan, lalu akhirnya kini giliran Zhou Mi yang tertawa. "Rasakan itu! Kau memang mirip kuda, Choi Siwon!"

Changmin menatap dua namja aneh itu secara bergantian. Dengan bertolak pinggang, Changmin memberikan death-glare terbaiknya. "Hyungdeul ini siapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu─"

"Ooohh...Mimi dan Siwonnie sudah datang ya? Maaf, Kyuhyun sepertinya agak kesiangan. Kalau mau berangkat duluan, berangkat saja. Tapi kalau mau menunggu, silahkan masuk."

Changmin menatap horror pada sosok Jung Soo yang tiba-tiba muncul, dengan Henry yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Dengan tatapan penuh tanya, Changmin menatap sosok cantik Jung Soo. "Ahjussi, mereka siapa? Kenapa disuruh masuk kedalam? Memangnya mereka kenal sama Kyuhyun-hyung?" cecar Changmin, dengan nada tidak suka.

Jung Soo mengacak-acak surai lembut milik Changmin, lalu tersenyum. "Mereka ini teman-teman Kyuhyunnie, Changmin. Mereka sudah biasa kesini, untuk bertengkar dalam mengajak Kyuhyun pergi bersama ke sekolah." jelas Jung Soo. Namja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Zhou Mi dan Siwon yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ayo, masuk..."

"Ne, ahjussi. Tapi~ siapa sebenarnya anak ini, ahjussi?" tanya Siwon, sambil menunjuk Changmin.

Jung Soo menatap Changmin sekilas, lalu tersenyum. "Dia─"

"AKU PACARNYA KYUHYUNNIE-HYUNG!" Changmin berteriak, memotong ucapan Jung Soo secara tiba-tiba.

"..."

"..."

"..."

**DBUGGH! BRUK! JDUKK!**

"Awwhh...!" Kyuhyun meringis karena dirinya baru saja jatuh dari anak tangga, ketika ia mendengar teriakan Changmin.

Zhou Mi dan Siwon sendiri? Dua namja tampan itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, "MWO?"

"P—pacar? Kau bilang...kau bilang, pacarnya Kyuhyun?" Jung Soo tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Changmin memberikan cengirannya pada tiga sosok namja plus balita dalam gendongan Jung Soo disana. "Ne! Aku, pacarnya Kyuhyun-hyung!"

...

.

...

"JUNG CHANGMIN! MATI KAU!"

Bisa tebak itu teriakan siapa? Oh, ya...kalian benar. Itu teriakan dari namja manis kita, Kyuhyun.

**T B C or END**

**Saengil Chukkae "SHIM CHANGMIN"!**

**(^ o ^)/**

**Waaahh... udah 25th ya umurnya.**

**Semoga Changmin mendapatkan yang terbaik,**

**Entah untuk karirnya, kehidupan pribadi, ataupun hal-hal lainnya.**

**Dan yang paling utama...**

**Semoga keajaiban untuk TVXQ ataupun SuJu,**

**Bakal datang.**

**Entah itu dalam waktu yang sangat, sangat lama.**

**Atau sangat cepat.**

**Amin...**

**Seperti yang sudah saya tulis di awal.**

**Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Kiyocchi**

**Nae yeodongsaeng di Twitter.**

**Semoga suka ya sayang...^^**

**Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi...**

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE KIND!**

**Once again...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIM CHANGMIN!  
>OTANJYOUBI OMEDETTOU<br>S DNEM ROJDENIYA**

_**Happy25thChangMomo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Naughty Evil Kid"**

**All chara own by Sment**

**Request from Kiyocchi**

**If you DON'T LIKE…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Zhou Mi, Siwon, dan juga Jung Soo, menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tiga namja dewasa itu sepertinya terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan—atau pernyataan— dari Changmin, hingga mereka serempak tak bisa berkata apapun.

Sementara Kyuhyun, dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh mendekat ketempat kejadian perkara. Bola mata cokelat gelapnya menatap Changmin dengan kesal, "Hei bocah nakal! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, hah? Kau mau mati ya?"

"Kata siapa aku mau mati? Aku tidak mau mati kok." jawab Changmin disertai dengan sebuah cengiran. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi pacarnya Hyungie saja." Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan cengiran yang semakin lebar.

Kyuhyun mendengus, dirinya tak percaya pada semua perkataan yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Changmin. "Kau! Jangan bicara macam-macam, kau mau─" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, ia memandang ke arah Jung Soo dan dua namja lainnya. "─Apa? Kalian lihat apa, hah?" semburnya.

Jung Soo, Siwon, serta Zhou Mi sontak menggelengkan kepala mereka. Mereka sudah tahu bagaimana sosok seorang Kyuhyun jika sedang marah. 'Lebih baik kami diam saja, daripada kami jadi sasaran kemarahan seorang iblis.' pikir ketiga namja itu, bersamaan.

Kyuhyun kembali melempar pandangannya pada Changmin yang masih memasang cengiran di wajahnya. "Kau!" kata Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk ke arah Changmin. "Kalau kau berani macam-macam padaku, kau akan rasakan yang namanya...N—E—R—A—K—A!" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan sadisnya.

"Kenapa harus neraka, Hyungie? Bagaimana kalau Hyungie aku ajak merasakan surga dunia?"

**JDUKK!**

"Aw!" Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja 'berciuman' dengan pintu. Namja manis itu menatap horror ke arah Changmin, yang saat itu tengah tersenyum dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa Hyungie? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?" tanya Changmin.

'Matilah aku kalau harus hidup bersama bocah iblis ini...' batin Kyuhyun.

**XOXOX**

"Hahahahaha!"

"Anak itu benar-benar membuatmu mati kutu, Kim Kyuhyun! Rasakan itu!"

**PAK! PAK!**

Kyuhyun menatap sadis pada dua namja yang saat ini tengah duduk di hadapannya. Zhou Mi dan Siwon, hanya bisa meringis dan menggerutu karena terkena amukan tangan seorang Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kalian diam, atau kalian akan kubuat menderita!" ancam Kyuhyun pada dua namja itu.

Mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi serta Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepala. "Lalu, apa rencanamu untuk membalas perbuatan anak itu?" Siwon mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan—atau mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri—.

Kyuhyun menopangkan dagunya, lalu mulai berpikir. "Hmmm...aku belum punya rencana, Hyung. Asal kalian tahu saja, anak itu...bukanlah anak sembarangan."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Dia itu seperti sesosok iblis!"

Zhou Mi dan Siwon sweat drop mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. 'Bukankah dirinya sendiri juga seorang iblis?' pikir mereka.

"Dia itu biang usil!"

"..."

"..."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan kesal. "BIANG ONAR!"

"..."

"..."

"BAR-BAR!" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Errrr..." Zhou Mi menggaruk kepalanya lagi. "Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah itu juga termasuk kedalam sifatmu?"

**Twitch!**

Urat kemarahan muncul di kening Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menatap Zhou Mi, lalu tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Zhou Mi yang tahu 'makna' sebenarnya dari senyuman itu, langsung bergegas untuk menyelamatkan diri. "A─aku...mau, ke─TOILET!" kata Zhou Mi yang langsung kabur meninggalkan kelas.

"ZHOU MI-HYUNG! KAU MAU MATI YA!"

**XOXOX**

Saat pulang sekolah, adalah saat yang paling ditunggu oleh semua orang yang berstatus sebagai pelajar bukan? Ya, begitupun dengan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Kyuhyun, dengan semangatnya berlari keluar kelas sambil bercanda dengan Zhou Mi serta Siwon. Ketiga namja itu kadang-kadang saling menendang bokong—yang lebih banyak dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun— ataupun saling mengacak-acak rambut.

"KYUHYUNNIEEEE...!"

Zhou Mi, Siwon serta Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan tawa mereka begitu mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah gerbang sekolah. Tiga namja itu langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah gerbang, dan tampaklah sosok Changmin disana.

"Pangeran bar-barmu datang, Kyuhyun."

"Ooohhh, so sweet~"

Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi serta Siwon dengan tatapan membunuh miliknya yang terbaik. "Diam, atau kalian mau merasakan neraka saat ini juga?"

Zhou Mi dan Siwon, sepakat untuk bungkam. Kini Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke arah gerbang sekolah, dimana sosok Changmin tengah duduk di atas sepedanya. Tunggu...sepeda? Iya, kalian tidak salah baca. Changmin memang selalu naik sepeda untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dan sepeda yang dinaiki oleh Changmin, adalah sepeda milik Kyuhyun saat dirinya masih seusia Changmin. Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak mau repot-repot untuk membawa serta sepeda anaknya, untuk tinggal dirumah Jung Soo dan Young Woon.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah gerbang sambil menghentakkan kakinya, ciri khas jika namja manis itu sedang marah atau kesal. Setelah sampai di depan Changmin, Kyuhyun langsung menunjuk wajah Changmin dengan semena-mena. "KAU! MAU APA KAU KEMARI?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Changmin dengan seksama. "Dan untuk apa kau pakai sepedaku?"

"Jung Soo-ahjussi yang memberiku izin untuk memakai sepeda ini," jawab Changmin dengan santai. Namja kecil berwajah tampan itu menatap kesekelilingnya, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi disini sekolahnya. Baiklah, kalai begitu besok aku bisa menjemput Kyuhyunnie lagi."

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan tadi, bocah?"

"Yaaa! Aku bukan bocah!"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, tanda ia tak peduli. "Kau bilang apa? Menjemputku—lagi—besok? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ah, Kyuhyunnie payah! Masa begitu saja tidak tahu maksudnya." ejek Changmin. Namja berumur sepuluh tahun itu menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum, "Sebagai pacar yang baik, aku harus menjemput pacarku disekolah kan? Nah, aku sedang melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyunnie."

"..."

Changmin menarik sebelah tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, untuk mendekat ke arahnya. "Sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan membonceng Kyuhyunnie."

"..."

"Unnng? Kyuhyunnie? Helloooo..."

Changmin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun, yang saat itu tampaknya terkena syok berlebih, hingga namja manis berambut ikal kecokelatan itu harus menjadi patung dadakan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Changmin, sosok Zhou Mi dan juga Siwon hanya bisa tertawa-tawa melihat pemandangan itu. Zhou Mi geleng-geleng kepala melihat reaksi konyol baru kali ini ia lihat, dari seorang Kyuhyun.

"Kapan lagi kita bisa melihat iblis, dikerjai lagi oleh iblis. Ne, Siwonnie?"

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun mengerem sepedanya begitu sampai di depan rumah. Dengan nafas yang tinggal satu-satu—karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah naik sepeda lagi— Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, "Bocah! Cepat Turu─" kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti begitu ia melihat sosok Changmin yang sudah tertidur, dengan menjadikan punggungnya sebagai sandaran kepala.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Tuhanku...kenapa harus aku yang terkena bencana seperti ini?"

"Hei," Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan punggungnya, menoba untuk membuat pergerakan yang mengganggu tidur Changmin. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak terlalu berguna, karena Changmin masih bergeming.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang, tampaknya namja manis kita sudah frustasi. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun turun dari sepedanya sambil sebelah tangannya memegangi tubuh Changmin agar tidak terjatuh.

Namun sial, Kyuhyun hilang keseimbangan hingga dirinya oleng ke arah kanan. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk terguling ke atas rerumputan—halaman—.

**CUP!**

Double sial untuk Kyuhyun, karena dirinya jatuh menimpa tubuh Changmin. Dan jangan lupakan, bibirnya yang kini menempel di bibir milik Changmin. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, "HYAAAAAAAAAAA! DUA KALI!" teriaknya dengan histeris. Namja manis itu buru-buru bangkit dari atas tubuh Changmin, dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Changmin yang tergeletak di atas rumput-rumput halaman rumah.

"Kekekeke..."

Kalian tahu itu suara apa?

Changmin membuka sebelah matanya, lalu kembali tertawa. "Ternyata tak ada salahnya berpura-pura tidur," Changmin bangkit, lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Tapi sakit juga ya. Kenapa Kyuhyunnie pakai jatuh segala sih? Mana aku yang ditindih lagi." Changmin bermonolog.

Hening.

"Kekeke..." Changmin kembali tertawa. Namja manis itu menyentuh bibirnya, yang tadi baru saja dicium—secara tidak sengaja— oleh Kyuhyun. "Lembut, masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu."

**XOXOX**

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"A─apa?"

"Aku mau numpang mandi, Hyungieeee~"

"Memangnya kamar mandi di kamarmu kenapa?"

"Air showernya mati."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan curiga. "Kau yakin? Tapi air shower di kamar mandiku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri."

Kyuhyun ragu. Namja manis itu menatap Changmin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, seakan Changmin adalah seorang kriminal. Ah, tapi Changmin memanglah seorang kriminal dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie tidak percaya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kalau aku percaya padamu, maka aku termasuk kedalam golongan orang-orang yang bodoh."

"Jahat!"

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Padahal tadi...Kyuhyunnie kan sudah menciumku!"

**BLUSH**

Kyuhyun memerah. Ia menatap Changmin dengan mata membelalak lebar, "K─KAU!"

"Kekeke..."

"Kau mempermainkan aku ya?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak juga. Tadinya aku hanya ingin pura-pura tidur dan mengagetkan Kyuhyunnie, tapi siapa yang sangka kalau tadi ada sebuah insiden. Dan─"

**BRAK!**

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sekali debam. "SIAAALLL!"

Changmin yang melihat reaksi manis dari Kyuhyun, hanya bisa tertawa-tawa. Tak dapat dipercaya, namja manis berumur enam belas tahun dan terkenal sangat evil seperti Kyuhyun, bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang namja kecil berumur sepuluh tahun. Jung Changmin, dia patut berbangga hati dengan hal tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah...ada apa? Kenapa membanting pintu seperti itu?" Suara Young Woon, terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"Anio, ahjussi. Tidak ada apa-apa kok..."

'Benar kan? Ini akan sangat menyenangkan...'

**XOXOX**

Jung Soo dan Young Woon tengah menikmati saat santai mereka dengan menonton tayangan televisi di ruang keluarga. Sesekali Young Woon membenarkan posisi duduknya, karena Henry yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Mmaaa...nyaaaaahh! Uuuwwww..."

"Kim Henry, jangan gigit tangan Appa. Gigimu kan baru tumbuh..."

Jung Soo melirik ke arah suami dan anak bungsunya. Sesekali namja cantik itu tertawa, melihat betapa lucunya interaksi antara ayah-anak itu. "Henry-ah...kau tahu saja kalau Appa banyak dagingnya."

"Yaaa! Chagiya..."

Jung Soo tertawa, memperlihatkan lesung di pipinya. Melihat itu, Young Woon menjadi gemas sendiri. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya pada Jung Soo, lalu mencium bibir 'istri'-nya itu sekilas.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Jung Soo dan Young Woon menatap ke arah Henry. "Sepertinya ada yang protes..." kata Jung Soo sembari mengambil Henry, untuk masuk ke dalam gendongannya.

Sepasang suami istri dan anak balita itu kembali menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Namun sebuah interupsi kecil, datang dari telepon rumah yang berbunyi. Young Woon yang telah terbebas dari Henry, langsung melangkah menuju desk kecil, tempat telepon yang berdering itu di letakkan.

"Yeobseo...? Oh, kau Yun. Ne, bagaimana kabar kalian?...Changmin baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Baiklah, akan aku panggilkan."

"..."

"Ne, sebentar. CHANGMIN-AH! AYAHMU MENELPON!"

**XOXOX**

"Minnie-ah!" Jaejoong berteriak begitu Yunho menyerahkan ponsel padanya.

"Yaaa~ Umma! Jangan teriak bisa tidak?"

"Maaf, nae baby. Habisnya...Umma sangat rindu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik."

"Dinginnya..." rengek Jaejoong, begitu ia mendapatkan jawaban singkat dari puteranya di line seberang.

"..."

"..."

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, "Ada apa Umma menelpon? Belum juga ada tiga hari."

"Kata-katamu terdengar kejam, Jung Changmin."

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa yang ingin Umma bicarakan. Aku banyak PR!"

"..."

"..."

"Sepertinya─" Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Changmin mendecak kesal diseberang sana. "─sepertinya Umma dan Appa akan menetap di Russia, Minnie."

"..."

"..."

"MWO?"

**T B C**

**Yak!**

**Kali ini TBC-nya ga tepat ya?**

**Huhuhu...**

**Maaf, maaf~**

***bow***

**Rasanya chapter ini juga ga 'greget' ya?**

**Maklumin aja ya,**

**Saya ngetik ini masih dalam pengaruh jetlag.**

**( ˉ _ ˉ )**

**Oh!**

**Kemarin ada yang tanya di kotak review,**

"**Berapa umurnya Kyuhyun?"**

**Disini udah saya jawab ya...**

**Kyu umurnya enam belas tahun.**

**Kyu pertama kali ketemu Changmin,**

**Pas umurnya tiga belas tahun.**

**Sedangkan Changmin sendiri umurnya tujuh tahun waktu ketemu Kyu pertama kali.**

**Tadi saya sempet ada salah perhitungan.**

**Thanks to TheSpiritsOfToge**

**Yang udah kasih tahu dimana letak kejanggalan saya.**

**Jadi pantes ya kalo Kyu manggil Zhou Mi 'n Siwon pake sebutan Hyung**

**Kekeke...x3**

**Sudah jelas?**

**Apa ada pertanyaan?**

**Nah,**

**Tanpa banyak omong lagi...**

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Naughty Evil Kid"**

**All chara own by Sment**

**Request from Kiyocchi**

**If you DON'T LIKE…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

"MWO?"

Changmin langsung berteriak dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam telepon wireless milik keluarga Kim, ketika Jaejoong—umma dari Changmin—mengatakan kalau dirinya dan Yunho berkemungkinan untuk menetap di luar negeri, tepatnya menetap di Rusia.

Sungguh, hal tersebut begitu mengejutkan untuk Changmin. Bahkan hal tersebut lebih mengejutkan dari kenyataan bahwa Heechul ahjussi—teman dekat ayahnya— adalah seorang pria. 'Oh tuhan...kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada anak setampan aku?' ratap Changmin dalam hati.

"Min...? Changmin? Haloo...umma masih bicara disini!"

"..."

"Changmin-ah? Kau masih disa─"

"Iya, umma."

Changmin akhirnya memilih untuk bersuara, setelah ia terdiam cukup lama karena terkejut dan harus mencerna semua maksud dari perkataan sang umma. Hei, kalau orang tuamu tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau mereka akan menetap di luar negeri padamu tanpa persiapan, anak mana yang tidak terkejut? Seberapa pun jeniusnya Jung Changmin, dirinya juga tetap membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

"Aku dengar semua yang dikatakan olehmu, umma."

Terdengar helaan nafas Jaejoong di line seberang, terdengar pula suara-suara berisik Jaejoong yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk berdiskusi dengan Yunho. "Baiklah nae aegya, appa-mu mau bicara," ujar Jaejoong yang langsung memberikan ponsel yang tengah ia pakai kepada pemiliknya

Yunho berdehem sebentar sebelum ia memulai pembicaraan serius 'antar pria' dengan sang anak. "Changmin," panggil Yunho pada anak laki-lakinya di line seberang. Terdengar suara gumaman Changmin, yang menandakan ia mendengar panggilan sang ayah.

"Kau ini sudah besar, jadi...apa kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri?"

"..."

"Jung Changmin! Appa akan menitipkanmu di tempat Kangin-ahjussi, sampai appa menjemputmu untuk ikut tinggal disini bersama kami."

"..."

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya ketika ia tak mendengar apapun di line seberang. Takut kalau Changmin akan memutuskan sambungan telepon internasional mereka secara sepihak, Yunho memutuskan untuk melihat layar ponselnya. 'Masih tersambung. Kenapa anak itu tidak menjawab? Kurang ajar sekali dia pada ayahnya' pikir Yunho.

"Changmin─"

"Baiklah," Changmin akhirnya merespon. Bocah tampan berusia sepuluh tahun itu menghela nafas terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku menuruti semua permintaan appa dan umma. Aku akan tinggal disini, sampai appa menjemputku. Kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang merepotkan." kata Changmin.

"Aku tahu kalau kau anak dari Jung Yunho! Baiklah, sekarang berikan teleponnya pada Kangin-ahjussi karena appa─"

"Appa," sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Changmin sudah terlebih dulu memotong ucapannya. Bocah tampan yang mempunyai tinggi badan berlebih itu menghela nafas kembali, "Aku tidak ingin saat aku ikut tinggal bersama kalian disana, tiba-tiba aku sudah punya adik."

"..."

Yunho langsung membisu begitu ia mendengar perkataan anaknya. Sementara Changmin, anak itu hanya menyeringai jahil, lalu segera memberikan telepon yang ada di genggamannya kepada Kangin. Yang sedari tadi hanya bisa memperhatikan mimik wajah Changmin yang cepat sekali berubah dalam satu waktu.

"Appa mau bicara dengan ahjussi," kata Changmin dengan nada yang terdengar—pura-pura—polos sembari memberikan telepin wireless di genggamannya pada Kangin. Dan setelahnya, anak itu melesat pergi naik ke lantai atas, entah untuk apa.

**XOXOX**

**Tok..Tok...Tok...!**

Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya sambil memainkan PSP, lebih memilih mengacuhkan suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya daripada membukakan pintu tersebut. Semenjak ada bocah nakal nan jahil bernama Jung Changmin yang—sementara— tinggal di rumahnya, Kyuhyun jadi malas untuk berkeliaran di rumahnya sendiri. Padahal, namja berusia enam belas tahun itu senang sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan Henry—adiknya—. Namun karena kehadiran Changmin, Kyuhyun jadi merasa malas sendiri.

**Tok...Tok...Tok!**

"Kalau tidak di buka, aku akan berteriak kalau Kyuhyunnie mau bunuh diri! Biar pintu kamarnya di dobrak sama Kangin-ahjussi!" ancam Changmin dari balik pintu kamar berkayu eboni itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas karena jengah. "Teriak saja! Aku tidak takut!"

"..."

Changmin mencibir kesal pada pintu kamar Kyuhyun, begitu ia mendengar jawaban dari sang pemilik pintu kamar. Sungguh, kali ini dia tidak ada niat untuk menjahili pemuda manis bersurai ikal kecokelatan itu. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Changmin harus menjalankan ancamannya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Changmin bersiap untuk berteriak. "KANGIN-AHJUSSI! KYUHYUNNIE MAU─"

**Cklek!**

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka sukses menghentikan teriakan super milik Changmin. Dan seraut wajah kesal milik Kyuhyun langsung terlihat di balik pintu tersebut. "Kau ini, bisa tidak sih jangan menggangguku terus?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa di atas sana?" terdengar teriakan Leeteuk dari lantai bawah, yang menanyakan keadaan anak-anaknya. Meski Changmin tidak termasuk kedalam kategori anak-anaknya.

Kyuhyun mendengus begitu ia mendengar suara teriakan sang umma, "Anio umma. Tidak ada apa-apa, Changmin hanya ketakutan melihat cicak yang jatuh!" jawab Kyuhyun asal, sambil menatap sebal ke arah Changmin.

Setelah tak terdengar lagi suara Leeteuk, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali bicara dengan bocah evil di hadapannya. "Apa maumu sebenarnya Jung Changmin?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya─"

"Kalau kau berniat untuk menjahiliku, lebih baik urungkan niat itu, atau kau akan menyesal!"

"..."

"..."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu, terlihat sangat terluka dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Dengan perlahan, bocah tampan berusia sepuluh tahun itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi bagi Kyuhyunnie, kalau aku mendekati Kyuhyunnie hanya untuk berbuat jahil?" lirih Changmin. "Senakal itukah aku di mata Kyuhyunnie?"

"K─Kau, sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Kyuhyun tampak panik. Namja manis bersurai ikal kecokelatan itu baru kali ini melihat sikap Changmin yang terlihat sangat terluka dan─melankolis. Kyuhyun pun mendekat ke arah Changmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku...aku─bukan seperti itu maksud perkataanku! Aku hanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kok. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kegiatan Kyuhyunnie, aku akan kembali ke kamar." Changmin memutar tubuhnya, lalu berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"C─Changmin," Kyuhyun kini merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia menuduh Changmin seperti itu. Memang pada faktanya Changmin jahil dan nakal, tapi kan tidak setiap saat bocah itu berbuat nakal. 'Ah, kau memang bodoh Kim Kyuhyun!' rutuk Kyuhyun.

**BRAK!**

Suara pintu kamar yang di tutup dengan keras, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak di tempatnya. Dengan tatapan bersalah, Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar Changmin yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya sendiri. "Kau memang bodoh, Kyuhyun..."

Sementara itu, di balik pintu kamarnya, Changmin tengah terkekeh sendirian. Bocah itu terlihat sangat geli, entah karena apa. "Aktingku bagus sekali tadi. Tidak sia-sia kalau bakat akting umma menurun padaku!" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu bangga.

Changmin semakin terkikik geli, begitu ia mengingat wajah Kyuhyun tadi. Sungguh, bagi Changmin tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan menjahili Kyuhyun. Dengan menjahili namja manis itu, Changmin bisa melihat seribu satu macam ekspresi yang begitu indah. "Hyung...kenapa kau bisa membuatku seperti ini?" tanya Changmin pada udara kosong.

**XOXOX**

Pagi yang lain kembali datang, membawakan satu hari yang baru untuk di hias dengan cerita baru juga. Tak seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, kini ruang makan keluarga Kim tampak sedikit suram. Beberapa hari ke belakang, pasti dari ruang makan itu akan terdengar teriakan jengkel dari sang anak sulung keluarga Kim yang lagi-lagi harus menjadi korban kejahilan dari sosok seorang bocah bernama Jung Changmin, yang semenjak beberapa hari lalu di titipkan oleh orang tuanya di rumah tersebut.

Leeteuk melirik penuh tanya ke arah sang suami, yang di balas dengan sebuah gelengan. Namja cantik berambut cokelat itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah seorang pemuda berseragam SMA yang duduk di hadapannya, "Kyuhyunnie...? Kenapa sarapannya tidak di makan? Apa masakan umma tidak enak? Mau umma buatkan sarapan yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk pada namja berseragam SMA itu, yang tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri—Kyuhyun—.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil memain-mainkan pisau rotinya, "Tidak perlu umma." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyu? Semenjak turun dari kamar, kau tampak berbeda." kali ini sang kepala keluarga, sekaligus ayah dari Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Anio appa, aku hanya sedikit tidak bersemangat."

Kangin mengangguk mengerti, pria tampan bertubuh tinggi besar itu kembali menikmati sarapannya sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yang tersaji di samping piringnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, entah kenapa hari ini moodnya buruk sekali. Setelah kejadian semalam, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. 'Mungkin aku sangat keterlaluan pada Changmin. Dia juga tidak turun-turun dari kamarnya sampai sekarang, apa dia marah ya?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu," Leeteuk menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, tak mau membuat anak sulungnya terkejut. "N─Ne umma? Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Changmin akan tinggal bersama kita untuk waktu yang...cukup lama." Kata Leeteuk.

"..."

"Kemarin malam, umma dan appa-nya menelpon dari Rusia. Mereka memberitahu kami, juga Changmin kalau mereka sepertinya akan menetap di Rusia. Jadi─"

"Lalu Changmin dimana?" potong Kyuhyun segera.

"Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi tadi," jawab Leeteuk. "Dia juga tampak sedikit berbeda pagi ini, bahkan dia sudah berangkat sebelum umma menyelesaikan bekalnya." jelas Leeteuk sembari menunjukkan kotak bekal berwarna biru milik Changmin.

"..."

Kangin menyesap kopinya sesaat, lalu ikut menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya anak itu sedikit kecewa dan sedih. Yunho dan Jaejoong memberitahukan kabar itu padanya secara mendadak."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan orang tuanya yang silih berganti. Kini rasa bersalah semakin menumpuk di dada Kyuhyun, mungkin saja kemarin malam Changmin tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya untuk bercerita tentang hal ini. 'Tapi aku malah menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan.' Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Pabbo!" cetus Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?"

"Anio umma," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, terima kasih untuk sarapannya. Akun mau berangkat dulu. Dan...ah! kotak bekal milik Changmin, biar aku yang bawa. Nanti aku akan mampir ke sekolahnya dulu untuk memberikan bekal ini." kata Kyuhyun sembari menyambar kotak bekal berwarna biru di meja.

Leeteuk terheran-heran melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu. Sedikit merasa aneh, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan ya? Hari ini dua pria tampan itu tidak datang?"

"Zhoumi-hyung dan Siwon-hyung harus datang pagi-pagi hari ini, mereka kan ketua osis, acara festival ulang tahun sekolah akan di adakan dalam waktu dekat." Jelas Kyuhyun sembari berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumahnya. "Aku berangkat...!"

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun kini sudah berada disamping sebuah gedung sekolah dasar, tempat dimana Changmin bersekolah. Sudah lima menit Kyuhyun berdiri disamping gedung itu, tanpa melakukan apapun. "Bodohnya aku! Aku nekat kesini, tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali dimana kelas bocah itu!" ujar Kyuhyun, yang merutuki kebodohannya.

"Hyung sedang apa disitu? Mau bertemu siapa?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya. Begitu ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tampaklah sesosok anak laki-laki berwajah manis yang tengah di gandeng oleh seorang anak laki-laki lain yang wajahnya sangat tampan untuk anak seumurannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir berwarna cherry miliknya. Ia ragu, haruskah ia mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya pada dua bocah ini? "Maaf, apa kalian tahu dimana kelas Jung Changmin?" akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada dua bocah dihadapannya.

"Jung Changmin? Dia kan kakak kelas kita ya hyung?" tanya anak laki-laki berwajah manis itu pada anak laki-laki tampan yang tengah menggandeng tangannya.

"Hmmm...sepertinya sih begitu Taeminnie."

Anak laki-laki berwajah manis yang ternyata bernama Taemin itu mengangguk-angguk dengan imutnya, membuat anak laki-laki disampingnya mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas. Taemin meringis sakit, "Minho-hyung! Jangan di cubit! Sakit tau!"

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya Taeminnie lucu sih."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri disana sebagai penonton, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf adik-adik, apakah kalian bisa memberitahu dimana kelas Jung Changmin?" ujar Kyuhyun menginterupsi adegan romantis Taemin dan Minho.

"Tentu! Hyung mau ke kelasnya, atau mau aku panggilkan Changmin-hyung kesini?" tanya Minho, setelah ia menyelesaikan adegan─so—romantic— dengan Taemin.

Kyuhyun kembali ragu, namun pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk pergi ke kelas Changmin. "Aku ke kelasnya saja," katanya.

'Lagipula, aku harus minta maaf pada anak itu.' pikir Kyuhyun.

**XOXOX**

Di dalam kelasnya, tampak Changmin tengah tertawa bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, sambil sesekali ia menjahili mereka. Sungguh, tak ada yang berbeda dari sosok Changmin hari ini. Sepertinya, Leeteuk juga terkena tipu muslihat bocah evil keturunan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong itu.

"Changmin-hyung! Ada yang mencarimu nih!"

Changmin segera menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya. Iris matanya langsung menangkap sosok adik kelasnya yang selalu menjadi rival untuknya dalam hal ketampanan, Choi Minho. "Siapa yang mencariku?" tanya Changmin.

Minho hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda ia tak tahu. "Cepatlah hyung!"

Mau tak mau, Changmin pun harus keluar dari kelasnya. Bocah berpredikat evil itu mendekat ke arah Minho, "Siapa yang mencari─Kyuhyunnie-hyung? Sedang apa disini?" Changmin memekik kaget begitu ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun, yang berdiri tak jauh dari tangga menuju kelasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu..." ujar Minho.

Changmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada adik kelasnya itu. Setelah sampai di depan Kyuhyun, Changmin benar-benar tak mampu menguasai keterkejutannya. "Hyung, kenapa─"

"Maaf," potong Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin malam," Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya hanya karena berhadapan dengan seorang bocah bernama Jung Changmin. "Aku...aku, tak seharusnya menuduhmu seperti itu. Walaupun kau nakal dan jahil, aku─"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku tidak marah kok," kata Changmin dengan sebuah senyuman polos yang menghias wajah tampannya. Melihat senyuman Changmin, Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah. Jantung pemuda manis bersurai ikal kecokelatan itu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku akan terima permintaan maaf dari hyung, asal..." Changmin menggantung kalimatnya, mencoba untuk membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Asal apa? Kau mau macam-macam padaku?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Jangan berburuk sangka dulu! Aku akan menerima permintaan maaf dari hyung, asal hyung mau pergi ke taman hiburan bersamaku minggu ini! Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, namja manis itu tengah berfikir. 'Ke taman bermain? Kedengarannya tidak buruk' pikir Kyuhyun. Akhirnya namja manis itu mengangguk, "Baiklah! Hanya ke taman bermain saja kan?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memastikan.

Changmin mengangguk, "Iya. Hanya ke taman bermain, aku bosan kalau akhir minggu ini hanya ada di rumah dan bermain dengan Henry. Aku juga butuh refreshing tahu!"

"..."

"Oh iya, ada apa hyung kesini? Tidak mungkin kan hyung kesini hanya untuk minta maaf." tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya teringat dengan kotak bekal milik Changmin yang belum di bawa oleh si pemilik. Kyuhyun pun segera merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kotak bekal tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya pada Changmin. "Umma menitipkan itu padaku. Kau berangkat lebih awal sebelum umma selesai menyiapkan bekalmu!"

"Ah~~! Terima kasih hyung. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan istirahat siang tanpa makananku tersayang!" kata Changmin dengan nada yang berlebihan.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya menatap sebal ke arah Changmin, akhirnya mau tak mau harus tertawa saat ia melihat ekspresi bahagia dan berlebihan di wajah bocah evil itu. "Baiklah, aku akan ke sekolah. Belajar yang baik dan habiskan bekalnya!" kata Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak untuk pergi.

"Ah, HYUNG!"

Kyuhyun berbalik, "Wae?"

Changmin memberikan isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk merunduk sedikit, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bingung. "Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Merunduk saja," perintah Changmin.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya merunduk, walaupun sedikit ragu. "Sebenarnya kau mau a─"

**CUP!**

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya. Baru saja...baru saja, Changmin mencium pipinya? Di depan umum?

"Sampai nanti hyung~~! Hari ini aku akan menjemputmu lagi..."

'_MATI KAU JUNG CHANGMIN! SEKALI EVIL, KAU AKAN TETAP EVIL SELAMANYA!'_

**T B C**

Update-an setelah sekian lama!

Maaf ya udah ngebuat kalian lama nunggu buat chapter ini.

Well, saya tahu rasanya chapter ini kurang greget.

Tapi please...

Saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Btw,

Makasih buat reader ataupun silent reader yang nunggu2in update-an fic ini.

Sekarang udah saya bayar kan?

Buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin juga,

Terima kasih.

Review kalian adalah cinta buat saya.

Tanpa banyak omong lagi,

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, BE POLITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Naughty Evil Kid"**

**All chara own by Sment**

**Request from Kiyocchi**

**If you DON'T LIKE…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Istrirahat makan siang sebenarnya adalah hal yang paling di tunggu oleh Kyuhyun, namun entah kenapa hari ini dirinya merasa sangat malas untuk memakan bekal buatan Umma-nya tercinta. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang hingga Zhoumi dan Siwon yang duduk disampingnya saling melempar pandangan—penuh tanya—.

"Haaaaaaahhh...! Aku harus bagaimana? Harusnya aku tahu kalau bocah itu hanya mempermainkanku!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke atas meja, membuat Zhoumi dan Siwon terlonjak kaget.

"Kyuhyun babboooo!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Yaaa~! Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu Kyu? Kupingku sakit tahu!"

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Zhoumi dengan sadisnya, "Jangan berkomentar!" desisnya, yang langsung membuat Zhoumi tutup mulut. Daripada berurusan dengan iblis berkulit manusia, lebih baik diam saja. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Zhoumi.

Melihat mood Kyuhyun yang tidak bagus, Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Pasti ada hubungannya dengan anak bernama Changmin itu. Dasar Kyuhyun...' pikir Siwon, sambil masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Kau juga hyung," Kyuhyun meninju lengan kekar milik Siwon, yang langsung di jawab dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari si pemilik lengan. "Aku kenapa Kyu? Dari tadi kan aku hanya diam saja," kata Siwon mencoba membela diri.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya begitu ia mendengar perkataan Siwon, cara ampuhnya ketika ia merajuk ke pada Zhoumi ataupun Siwon. "Kalian berdua memang benar-benar Hyung yang buruk!" sungut Kyuhyun sembari memainkan sumpit yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Hah?" Zhoumi dan Siwon memekik bersamaan. Zhoumi menaikkan satu alisnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'aku tak mengerti maksudmu bocah!'

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih Kyu? Dari tadi marah-marah tanpa sebab, lalu menjadikanmu bahan pelampiasan," tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi dan Siwon bergantian, meringis sebentar, lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Sssshhh...apakah aku harus menceritakan masalahku pada kalian berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada polos tanpa dosa. Yang tanpa ia sadari malah mengundang emosi untuk Zhoumi dan Siwon.

Urat marah milik Zhoumi juga Siwon kini tengah berkedut-kedut. "Kau mau bicara dan kami dengarkan," Zhoumi berkata sembari menahan emosinya. Menghadapi makhluk semacam Kyuhyun memang butuh urat sabar ekstra banyak, dan Zhoumi akui itu.

"...atau kau mau kami pergi dan tak akan mau mendengarkan keluh kesahmu," Siwon menyambung perkataan Zhoumi dengan —masih— menahan emosi.

"Errr...hyungdeul," Kyuhyun mulai ketakutan melihat reaksi dua orang yang ada disampingnya.

"CEPAT BICARA SEBELUM KAMI BERUBAH PIKIRAN KIM KYUHYUN!" teriak Zhoumi dan Siwon berbarengan.

Oh Leeteuk dan Kangin, kenapa kalian bisa mempunyai anak se-evil Kyuhyun? Apa dosa yang telah kalian perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya?

XOXOX

"Onew-hyung!"

Merasa namanya di panggil oleh seseorang, namja kecil bernama asli Park Jinki itu menoleh hanya untuk mendapatkan cengiran—sok— polos milik Jung Changmin di pintu kelasnya. 'Oh tuhan, kenapa anak itu mendatangiku lagi?' ratap Onew dalam hati.

"Onew-hyuuuung jahat! Changmin panggil tapi ga jawab! Nanti aku bilang Yoochun-ahjussi loh!"

Mendengar nama Yoochun yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, Onew langsung berlari dari bangkunya untuk mendekat ke arah pintu kelas—dimana sosok Changmin tengah berdiri sambil masih memasang cengiran yang membuat siapapun akan tertipu seketika.

"Nah, aku sudah disini! Ada apa?" tanya Onew dengan nada malas.

Changmin merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, lalu menyodorkan sesuatu ke arah Onew. "Ini Hyung," Onew menatap sesuatu—yang mari kita sebut sebagai benda— yang baru saja disodorkan oleh Changmin ke arahnya, "Ummm...itu─itu bukannya kartu kredit?" tanya Onew.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat. "Darimana kau dapatkan kartu kredit itu? Anak seumur-mu belum punya kartu kredit!" Onew kembali bertanya lagi.

"Ini punya Appa..."

"..."

"..."

"Yunho-ahjussi?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Iya. Kartu ini punya Appa, Hyung." Kata Changmin dengan begitu polosnya. Yang sukses membuat Onew ingin menjitak kepala bocah itu dengan sesuatu. "Sebelum Appa pergi ke Rusia, Appa memberikan ini padaku. Katanya kalau aku mau membeli sesuatu, aku bisa menggunakan ini supaya tidak menyusahkan Kangin-ahjussi."

Merasa tak percaya, Onew merampas kartu kredit itu lalu menelitinya. Setelah ia teliti, memang benar di kartu kredit itu terdapat nama Jung Yunho. Onew pun kembali menatap Changmin dengan tatapan bingung, "Lalu ada apa dengan kartu kredit ini?"

"Ajari aku bagaimana cara memakainya~~" pinta Changmin sambil ber-aegyo ria dihadapan Onew.

"Jangan mengeluarkan aegyo seperti itu, kau terlihat konyol tahu!"

Changmin segera menghentikan jurus aegyo-nya, lalu berganti menatap Onew dengan sadis. "Memangnya hyung tidak konyol kalau sedang bersikap aegyo di depan...ummm...siapa nama Hyung cantik dari SMP sebelah?"

Onew membelalakkan matanya begitu Changmin mengucapkan kata 'Hyung cantik dari SMP sebelah'. "Yaaaa! Kenapa kau bicara hal itu?" pekik Onew sambil menutup mulut Changmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mmmmpppffffassssshhhh..."

"Akan aku lepaskan, tapi jangan bicara macam-macam!"

Changmin mengangguk. 'daripada aku mati, lebih baik di-iya-kan saja' pikir Changmin.

Onew pun melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mulut Changmin. Setelah mulutnya terlepas dari tangan Onew yang tidak berperikemanusiaan, Changmin langsung memelototi Onew. "Aku tidak akan bicara, tapi hyung harus mengajariku cara memakai kartu kredit ini!" perintah Changmin dengan tidak sopannya.

Onew terdiam sejenak, otaknya sibuk memikirkan baik-buruknya serta sial dan untungnya membantu bocah berpredikat evil dihadapannya itu. 'Ah, sekedar mengajarinya memakai kartu kredit. Tidak susah juga...' pikir Onew matang-matang.

"Hyung?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi...bagaimana caranya aku mengajarimu? Memangnya kau mau membeli sesuatu saat ini?"

Kali ini Changmin yang tampak sedang berpikir dengan keras. Sampai akhirnya sebuah seringai terhias di wajah tampannya. Onew langsung merinding begitu ia melihat seringai milik Changmin. 'Oh tuhan...aku harap keputusanku tidak salah. Aku harap aku masih hidup setelah ini. Aku ingin menikah dengan Key-hyung...'

Melihat seringai milik Changmin yang semakin lebar, sepertinya kau harus terus berdoa untuk keselamatanmu...Park Jinki. 

**XOXOX**

**Seoul Department Store...**

Kali ini Onew benar-benar menyesal telah menuruti perintah dari bocah setengah evil bernama Jung Changmin. Bagaimana tidak menyesal kalau tepat setelah jam pulang sekolah tadi, dia harus rela di tarik keluar dari kelasnya oleh Changmin untuk pergi ke Seoul Departement Store. Dan lihatlah apa yang berada di genggaman tangan Onew setelah dua jam ia mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang milik bocah bermarga Jung itu.

"Changmin-ah! Berhenti dulu! Tangan Hyung rasanya mau patah membawa barang-barangmu ini!" Onew langsung mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi panjang yang ada di dekatnya. Namja tampan itu tak peduli dengan Changmin saat ini, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah kaki dan tangannya yang serasa mau patah.

Changmin menghentakkan kakinya sambil menatap marah ke arah Onew, "Hyung─" belum sempat Changmin protes, Onew sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Cukup. Jangan bicara lagi." Kata Onew dengan kalimat terputus-putus.

Merasa kasihan juga dengan keadaan Onew yang mengenaskan, akhirnya Changmin bersedia untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu. Namja kecil itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Onew, "Hyung lelah?" tanya Changmin dengan nada polos.

Kalau saja saat ini Onew tidak sedang kelelahan, dapat di pastikan kalau bocah bernama Jung Changmin itu tidak akan selamat dari amukkannya. 'Sabar Park Jinki...kau harus bersabar. Jangan sampai headline koran besok pagi adalah berita tentang dirimu yang memutilasi bocah sial ini.' ujar Onew di dalam hatinya.

"Ummm...setelah ini kita ke toko kaset game ya hyung? Aku mau membeli beberapa kaset lagi untuk seseorang." Kata Changmin.

Onew menghela nafas panjang, 'Apa anak ini mau membuat kartu kredit Yunho-ahjussi over limit? Sepertinya aku tahu darimana hasrat belanjanya itu berasal.'

**** nun jauh di Rusia sana...**

"Hatchiiiiyy~!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Boo? Pakai bajumu kalau kedinginan."

"Tidak apa-apa Yunnie, hanya saja tiba-tiba hidungku terasa gatal."

**** back to the story...**

"Hyung! Kenapa malah melamun?"

Onew sedikit terlonjak ketika Changmin mengacaukan lamunannya, "Ah, aniya. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Onew sekenanya.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. "Baiklah, hyung haus tidak? Beli milk shake yuk di stand itu," Changmin menarik lengan Onew sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah stand milk shake yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Kau mau membelikan Hyung milk shake?" tanya Onew penuh harap, karena saat ini dirinya memang sedang haus. Ah, ralat! Sangat sangat haus.

"Enak saja! Hyung dong yang beli. Aku ga bawa uang tunai, yang aku bawa Cuma kartu kredit ini. Dan sepertinya stand itu─"

"Aku mengerti! Akan aku belikan!" kata Onew dengan nada yang terdengar —sangat— tidak ikhlas.

'Akan kubunuh anak sial ini...suatu saat nanti.' Begitulah kira-kira sumpah serapah yang di rapalkan Onew di dalam hatinya. Sementara Changmin? Namja tampan berumur sepuluh tahun itu hanya tertawa-tawa senang. Ck, dasar bocah evil!

**XOXOX**

"Omona! Changmin-ah, kau membeli semua barang ini?" Leeteuk menatap tak percaya pada barang-barang yang kini terjejer rapi di atas meja ruang keluarga. Dengan bangganya, Changmin mengangguk. "Iya ahjussi, aku membeli semua barang ini." Jawab Changmin.

"Tapi─"

"Kau dapat uang darimana bisa membeli banyak barang begini? Kau merampok ya?"

Leeteuk mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, padahal sedari tadi anak itu duduk diam sembari menonton acara musik di televisi. "Kyuhyunnie-hyung jahat! Aku tidak merampok tahu!" Changmin memajukan bibirnya, kesal dan tidak terima akan perkataan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Lalu kalau tidak merampok, kau dapat uang darimana untuk membeli barang itu?" Kyuhyun semakin menantang bocah evil yang menyandang marga Jung itu. "Apa tadi siang hujan uang, eoh?"

"Ahjussi~~! Kyuhyunnie-hyung jahat!"

"Kyunnie, jangan begitu." Leeteuk kembali mendelik ke arah anak sulungnya. Setelah Kyuhyun tidak lagi berulah, namja cantik berparas selembut malaikat itu beralih menatap Changmin yang sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya. "Changmin-ah, bagaimana kau bisa membeli ini semua?"

"Aku pakai kartu kredit Appa," jawab Changmin tanpa merasa berdosa.

**XOXOX**

Minggu pagi yang sangat cerah menyapa langit Korea Selatan kali ini. Sinar matahari yang berpendar hari ini sukses menembus tiap jendela kamar di kediaman keluarga Kim. Namun sepertinya sinar matahari kali ini kalah cepat dari seorang bocah yang tinggal di rumah sederhana nan asri milik keluarga Kim tersebut.

Jika kalian perhatikan lagi, disalah satu kamar yang ada di dalam rumah itu, akan tampak seorang namja berumur sepuluh tahun yang tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang ada di sudut kamarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Baju ini tidak cocok!" Changmin bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya begitu ia mencoba sebuah T-shirt berwarna dasar merah dengan gambar tokoh Snoopy di depannya. Merasa tidak puas dengan T-shirt tersebut, Changmin melemparnya kesembarang arah, hingga T-shirt itu harus berkumpul bersama T-shirt malang lainnya di atas tempat tidur.

Merasa frustasi, Changmin pun terduduk di lantai. "Kenapa tidak ada baju yang cocok denganku?" teriaknya.

Leeteuk yang sedang berada di dapur bersama Kangin terlonjak kaget karena mendengar teriakan Changmin. Kangin hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja di buatkan oleh Leeteuk, "Aish~anak itu suka sekali berteriak," gerutu Kangin.

"Aku akan lihat ke atas, kau ambil saja rotinya kalau sudah matang." Kata Leeteuk yang langsung bergegas pergi ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke kamar Changmin.

**Tok Tok Tok...**

"Changmin-ah? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Leeteuk dari luar kamar Changmin.

"..."

"Changmin-ah?"

"..."

"Ahjussi boleh masuk kan?" Tanya Leeteuk, namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Changmin. Akhirnya Leeteuk mencoba untuk membuka pintu berkayu eboni itu, dan tanpa di duga, ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci. Leeteuk membuka pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit, dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati keadaan kamar Changmin yang...mengenaskan.

Leeteuk tak tahu harus berkata apa begitu melihat keadaan kamar Changmin yang sangat berantakan. "Changmin-ah? Ada apa dengan kamarmu? Kenapa baju-baju ini berantakan?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa menatap ke arah Changmin yang sedang terduduk di sudut kamar sambil memeluk lutut.

"Changmin-ah?" kali ini Leeteuk mendekat ke arah Changmin. Namja cantik itu sempat khawatir juga saat melihat pose Changmin yang begitu nelangsa di sudut kamar. "Kau punya masalah? Ceritakan pada ahjussi, mungkin ahjussi bisa bantu." Kata Leeteuk dengan suara lembutnya.

"Aku...aku akan pergi bersama Kyuhyunnie-hyung hari ini," Changmin memberi jeda sedikit pada kalimatnya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah pakaian-pakaiannya yang berserakan, "tapi...aku tidak tahu harus pakai baju apa. Semuanya terlihat jelek, ahjussi." lanjutnya dengan nada sedih yang terdengar─berlebihan.

Leeteuk sedikit ber-sweat dropped ria ketika mendengar penjelasan Changmin. 'Jadi hanya karena itu? Astaga, Jung Yunho! Jung Jaejoong! Kenapa anak kalian bisa seperti ini?' Leeteuk berteriak dalam hati.

"Ah, memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana dengan Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk, saat emosinya sudah bisa ia tahan.

Changmin menatap Leeteuk dengan sinar matanya yang polos. "Taman bermain," katanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berniat untuk memberikan jurus aegyo pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Sedetik kemudian, namja cantik berwajah lembut itu segera mendekat ke arah lemari pakaian milik Changmin. Tangan Leeteuk berusaha untuk menelusuri tiap baju yang terdapat di dalam lemari itu. Hingga akhirnya senyuman manis terhias di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pakai ini saja, hm? Kelihatannya cocok untukmu, pasti kau akan semakin tampan Changmin-ah."

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga lalu berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Di ruang makan tersebut, namja manis berambut ikal kecokelatan itu melihat sosok ayahnya yang tengah menikmati kopi sambil membaca koran. Kyuhyun mendecih bosan melihat aktifitas ayahnya, yang menurutnya sangatlah monoton.

"Pagi Appa~" sapa Kyuhyun sambil meraih cangkir kopi ayahnya, lalu meminum cairan pekat di dalam cangkir itu dengan tidak sopannya. Kangin mendelik marah ke arah anak sulungnya, "Yaaa! Kim Kyuhyun! Bisakah kau bersikap sopan?"

Kyuhyun hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran tak bersalah pada Ayahnya itu. Untuk sesaat, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut ruang keluarga. "Mana Umma?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia menyadari tak ada sosok Umma-nya di ruangan tersebut.

"Ada di kamar Changmin. Tadi pagi anak itu tiba-tiba berteriak, entah karena apa. Lalu Umma-mu naik ke kamarnya untuk mencari tahu."

"Aaaahh...jadi anak itu yang teriak? Aku pikir tadi aku sedang bermimpi mendengar suara teriakan." Kata Kyuhyun seenaknya.

Hening, tak ada percakapan lanjutan dari sosok Ayah-Anak itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kangin dengan kopi dan korannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Kangin menyadari sesuatu setelah ia mencuri pandang beberapa kali ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau mau kemana? Pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi." tanya Kangin. Matanya menatap penuh selidik ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau mau pergi berkencan ya?" tebaknya.

**UHUK!**

Kyuhyun sukses tersedak saliva-nya sendiri begitu ia mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Kenapa Appa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena tak biasanya kau berdandan serapi itu," jawab Kangin sekenanya.

Mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah cermin kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari meja makan. "Apa penampilanku seperti orang yang akan pergi kencan, Appa?"

"Memangnya menurutmu tidak?" Kangin membalik pertanyaan Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun memajukan bibir cherry-nya karena kesal. "Appa menyebalkan!"

Kangin tertawa, "Jadi benar-benar kencan ya? Dengan siapa? Zhoumi? Atau...tuan muda Choi itu?" Kangin menaik-naikkan alisnya, berusaha untuk menggoda sang anak sulung.

"YAAAAA! AKU TIDA─"

"Kyunnie~Changmin sudah siap..."

Suara Leeteuk yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang makan, langsung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun dan Kangin menatap ke arah Leeteuk, yang mana disampingnya sudah berdiri sosok Changmin yang tampak begitu tampan dalam balutan kemeja berwarna biru langit, berpadu dengan celana jeans sepanjang lutut.

Kyuhyun terpana saat memandang bagaimana rupa Changmin saat ini. Matanya seakan tidak dapat beralih ke arah manapun, sebegitu terpesonanya kah seorang Kyuhyun pada sosok Changmin?

"Jadi kencanmu hari ini dengan bocah itu?" tanya Kangin dengan sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersadar, dan seketika itu juga wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah padam.

**Blush~~**

"A─aku..." Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang sempat terpesona dengan penampilan Changmin yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah meja makan. Kini Kyuhyun seakan mati kutu, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Karena memang jujur saja, Changmin terlihat sangat tampan. Padahal pakaian yang di kenakan anak itu biasa saja, malah terkesan simple.

Namun, ada sesuatu dalam diri Changmin yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun terpesona seperti itu. Senyum Changmin, ya, senyum anak itu memang mampu membuat Kyuhyun terpesona. Namun sekali lagi, apakah sebegitu spesialnya senyuman seorang Jung Changmin hingga Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata-kata seperti saat ini.

"Kyunnie wajahnya merah tuh~" tanya Leeteuk dari arah dapur. Sepertinya namja cantik itu ingin mengikuti apa yang sudah di lakukan oleh suaminya terhadap anak sulung mereka.

**Blush~~**

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak mampu untuk menutupi semburat merah yang terus menjalar di pipinya. Saat ini, Kyuhyun ingin sekali tenggelam ke dalam lantai marmer tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"Sarapan sebentar lagi siap!" kata Leeteuk dengan nada ceria.

"Mau sampai kapan Hyung berdiri disana?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bodoh.

Kyuhyun tergagap, sadar bahwa dirinya masih berdiri diam di sudut ruang makan. Dengan langkah yang terasa berat, Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke arah meja makan, menyeret sebuah kursi di seberang Changmin, lalu duduk dengan sikap yang kaku.

"Appa akan pindah ke ruang depan," Kangin tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jahil terbaik miliknya, lalu berganti menatap Changmin. "Kalian ngobrol saja, ne?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum polos, berpura-pura tak tahu akan maksud dari kedipan mata Kangin padanya. Padahal dalam keadaan sebenarnya, Changmin tahu apa arti dari kedipan mata itu. Kedipan yang bisa di artikan sebagai 'silahkan jahili anak itu sesukamu, aku memberi izin.' Oh, sungguh malang nasib Kyuhyun...

Setelah Kangin pergi, tingallah Kyuhyun dan Changmin di meja makan. Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya, daripada semburat merah di pipinya muncul kembali saat matanya memandang wajah Changmin, lebih baik tidak dilihat sama sekali kan? Ya, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Hyung..."

Karena Changmin memanggilnya saat ia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun refleks mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Changmin yang duduk di seberang meja. Dan saat itu pula Kyuhyun mengutuki gerak refleks miliknya.

'_Kumohon...jangan buat wajahku semakin bertambah merah. Dan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini? Hei...cukup!'_

"Aku tampan kan? Kau terpesona padaku kan, Hyung?"

"..."

"Apa kau mulai suka padaku, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Changmin dengan suara rendahnya, dan jangan lupakan seringai khas milik-nya yang sudah tersungging dengan indah di bibirnya.

'_**Kau tidak bisa menolak pesona dari pria-pria keturunan Jung, Kyuhyunnie. Aku tahu, di dalam hatimu itu...kau mengakui ketampananku. Satu serangan, sukses!'**_

**T B C**

Anyeong haseo~!

Masih ada yang kenal saya?

*nyengir*

**IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME!**

Ok,

Saya rasa ga pantes saya cengengesan di A/N kayak gini.

Well,

Saya buat chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang.

Mengingat saya ga update2 fanfic dari...kapan ya?

Saya juga lupa.

Semoga chapter ini bisa bikin readerdeul puas^^

Sementara saya sendiri sudah cukup berpuas diri dengan ChangKyu moment

Di **SS 4 TOKYO**

"**Caramel Macchiato"**

Couple is THE BEST!


End file.
